


tubthumping

by loopah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathtubs, F/M, House Party, M/M, Pre-Kairi/Riku/Sora, and reno, t rating cuz i mention genitals, teenage drinking, that's a good tag for it, this smacks of sorikai but very vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopah/pseuds/loopah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's no way,</i> he thinks (sarcastically,) <i>for the night to get any better.</i></p><p>"Hey, Riku," someone says, "uhhh, there are two naked people in your bathtub." </p><p>But of course, he thought too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tubthumping

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the title, i'm too cheeky not to make it stupid ᕕ( ᐛ)ᕗ  
> like all of the KH stuff i write this was supposed to be raunchy but then it started getting goofy gomen
> 
> unbeta'd and unedited because i am a sloppy baby

Riku's been having a bad night. He doesn't know what possessed him to throw a party in his small, shitty apartment, especially when all the other parties he's thrown at his parents' spacious, expensive house were all complete disasters. Some guy is unconscious in the middle of the living room, he's already cleaned up two separate piles of puke, he can practically feel the hatred of his neighbors beside and below him radiating through the walls and up from the floor. _There's no way,_ he thinks (sarcastically,) _for the night to get any better._

"Hey, Riku," someone says, "uhhh, there are two naked people in your bathtub." 

But of course, he thought too soon.

He mumbles some swear words as he walks down the short hallway and raps on the bathroom door. Nobody answers him, but he hears people talking. "I'm not in the mood for this shit," he says aloud, steels himself for an extremely uncomfortable interaction, and opens the door.

It's Sora and Kairi. 

Sora sits with his knees drawn up to his chest, a can of beer in his left hand and Kairi's tattoo choker around his neck. Kairi sits slumped beside him with one leg flung over the edge of the tub, still wearing a bra. When they notice Riku, standing in the doorway with an expression on his face that is equal parts confused, amused, and mildly concerned, Sora cries, "Riku, you're here!" and thrashes around excitedly, sloshing beer and bath water and making Kairi squeal. The confusion and concern evaporate instantly, and with a bizarre sense of endearment, Riku decides that he's not really that surprised. 

"So I guess this is the party room," he says, shutting the door behind him and clicking the lock. "What's going on?" He sits on the floor beside the bathtub (and, he discovers, right in a puddle of water. Nice.)

"We were talking about how much better your place would be if there was a hot tub in it," Kairi says, giving Sora a wicked smile. He begins to giggle. "And I was like, 'every tub is a hot tub if it'," she has to stop to laugh, "'if it's got hot water in it,'" and then they both crack up. 

Sora tries to say something else, but the best that Riku can make out is, "And so we made a hahahaha," then Sora drops his head to the edge of the tub and starts laughing hysterically. The impact is rather hard, and the loud thunk it makes causes Kairi, too, to start laughing harder. Riku watches them yuk for almost a minute solid, an almost bewildered kind of smile creeping onto his face. When the laughter starts to die down, Sora says, "Ow," and they go blasting off again, Kairi slapping helplessly at the surface of the water and Sora still draped over the side of the tub. 

"We made your bathtub into a hot tub," Sora concludes, once they've pulled themselves together after a minute or two. "But your water doesn't really get that hot, Riku. It's more like a warm tub." He grabs Riku's hand and plunges it into the water, which is in fact lukewarm at best. 

"Yes it is," Riku nods his agreement and withdraws his hand. He makes to dry it on his jeans, but stops and pulls the drain-plug instead. The tub-dwellers start to protest, but he flips on the hot water tap and puts his fingers underneath, sits on the tub's edge (also covered in water) and waits for the water to get warm. "How much have you two had to drink tonight?"

"I had shots and this one beer," Sora wiggles the can as he readjusts himself, squeezing in next to Kairi so they're both terribly cramped with their legs stretching out in front of them. Riku politely averts his eyes from their genitals.

"Reno was making me drinks," Kairi says, and Riku quirks an eyebrow at the mention of his roomate's name. "I think he's in love with me."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Riku plugs the drain back up, the waterspout now spitting irrefutably hot water. "He's a little old to be hitting on freshmen, though."

"How old is that?" Kairi asks, as Sora nudges her with his now-empty beer can. She takes it and sets it on the floor outside the tub.

"He's got a kid," Riku says, and Kairi's face twists up. 

"No thank you very much," she says, and Sora nudges Riku's leg with his toe. 

"It's too hot," he says.

"There's still cold water in there," Riku replies, "Swish it around a little bit." 

Sora wiggles side to side, partial submersion granting him hilarious resemblance to a fish in shallow water, before he says, "I can't do it, Riku, you'd better get in the bathtub." 

"Oh my god, Sora, there's no more room," Kairi says, grunting as he knocks her with his elbow in his wiggling. She looks at Riku. "Please get in."

Riku raises his eyebrows at them. "We're not six anymore," he says, even as he stands up and starts taking his clothes off. "Turn the water off or it's gonna overflow when I get in there." 

Sora scoots to the far end of the tub and turns the faucet off, and Kairi sits upright and tucks her legs in. They leave a space for him in the middle of the tub, both of them giggling. Riku's taking his belt off.

"An ounce of privacy, maybe?" he says, and they fling their hands over their eyes like children, still tittering. He peels off his wet jeans and kicks them into the corner alongside his shirt. Once he's tossed his underwear and starts stepping into the tub, Kairi starts laughing.

"I'm totally peeking," she says, and Riku knocks water at her as he settles down between them. 

"I've been peeking the whole time," Sora says, and Riku splashes him, too. 

"Nobody around here knows how to treat a lady," he laments, once they've both splashed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> they call me the prince of abrupt endings


End file.
